


Animosity

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hate you,” Elle snarls and kisses her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animosity

**Author's Note:**

> Claire grunts as her back is slammed into the rough wall. Sucks in a breath of hot night air; shoves Elle away. Elle stumbles, and then is on her again. Claire punches her, thinks she might feel a crunch as she breaks the other girl’s cheekbone. Elle whirls around and hits her back, splitting her lip. Claire’s head snaps back and cracks painfully against the wall.

Her vision clouds for a moment; when she can see again, Elle’s electric blue eyes are frighteningly close to hers and the other blonde’s hands are around her throat. Claire knocks her hands loose and spins them around, slamming Elle against the wall.

Elle gasps and presses a hand against Claire’s chest, sparks dancing on her palm. Claire looks down, has a moment to think _Oh shit_ \--before a hundred volts are charging through her body. Not enough to kill, but it stings like a bitch. Her body convulses and she bites down on a scream. Claire pants for air, feeling her hands twitching against Elle’s shoulders.

She looks up, tenses; readies herself for Elle’s next attack. Elle stares at her a moment, her face completely unreadable.

Then Elle’s lips on hers, stealing her breath in a bruising kiss. Hot, red lips and sharp white teeth nipping at her mouth. Claire gasps and Elle’s tongue flickers against hers, a hot, wet invasion. Elle tastes like blood and sparks; she kisses with open eyes.

“I hate you,” Elle snarls and kisses her again.

Claire pulls away, gasps, “I hate you, too.”

She lets Elle kiss her again.


End file.
